


爱上萨菲罗斯

by cloudy0616



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy0616/pseuds/cloudy0616
Summary: 克劳德和萨菲的羞羞事
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	爱上萨菲罗斯

头，昏昏沉沉的。  
身体感到很虚弱。  
不应该是这样，自己的身体出了些状况，但克劳德不知道为什么。  
他应该躺在一张床上，有一双手轻轻搭在他的肩上，手指轻轻的摩挲，然后向下划过，抚过他的肩头，臂膀，小臂，最后握住了他的手。  
也许这过于旖旎的举动让克劳德产生了和身后的人亲近的想法，尽管这种想法来的莫名其妙，尽管他知道身后的人是谁。  
不应该这样。这是错误的。正常的他不可能会出现这种想法，果然，自己的身体出了某种问题，而他不知道。  
“啊……”口中溢出了微弱声音，因为身后人的手到处作乱，伸进了他的衣领，揉捏住他的乳头，搓捻，拉扯，揉捏，奇异的麻痒从乳头处产生，电流般一路向下。克劳德勃起了。  
身后的人一直沉默不语，专心的玩弄着克劳德，就像摆弄一个听话的人偶，而克劳德此刻正作为一个乖巧美丽的人偶，思想变得温顺，没有足够的体力反抗，他成了萨菲罗斯最上等的“玩偶”。  
“哒、哒”胸前的扣子被解开了。  
衣领向两边拉扯，从胸膛到小腹已经完全裸露，粉嫩的两点坚硬竖起，因为激烈的呼吸，漂亮的胸肌和腹肌也曼妙的起伏着，看着这一切的萨菲罗斯，嘴角慢慢扯开一个满意的弧度，蓝绿色的竖瞳紧缩，就像一条巨蟒盯住了他的猎物——他要开始享用克劳德，迫不及待的，他简直要撕碎克劳德，他会非常、非常粗暴的对待他，他必须要让克劳德感受到他给予的疼痛，叫他刻骨铭心，从精神上乃至肉体，他要他的全部。这个渴望来的如此热烈且汹涌，他毫不犹豫的用手掐住了克劳德的臀肉，一举把克劳德坚实的裤子布料撕下了大半。  
就这样，即使衣服破破烂烂被撕扯成淫荡的样子，布料该遮的地方一个也没遮住，即使萨菲罗斯在玩弄他的阴茎，克劳德能做到的也只是微弱的颤抖，但是思想却逐渐清晰。  
克劳德不过刚刚从长达一年的昏迷中醒过来。他不清楚发生了什么。他明明记得萨菲罗斯已经变成了敌人，而现在他却全盘接受着萨菲罗斯的一切。  
“唔……萨菲……罗斯……”  
萨菲罗斯将他的腿抬高放在肩上，从下往上看着克劳德，那一瞬间萨菲罗斯的脸简直魅惑极了，他在笑，嘴角就像两个钩子勾住克劳德的心脏。接着他的头继续向下，张口含住了克劳德已经完全硬起来的阴茎。薄唇包裹着克劳德，濡湿滑腻的舌头在柱身灵巧的滑动，同时牙齿也碰到了肉柱带来痛感，又痛又爽的感觉将克劳德刺激的双目泛起泪花，眼角和脸庞都弥漫出一片绯红色。同时萨菲罗斯将中指放进了后面紧涩的肉洞，这一下非常的疼，因为萨菲罗斯还带着他的皮手套，比正常手指的塞入要疼很多，皮套的摩擦力很大，进入的不是很顺利，但萨菲罗斯强硬的、坚决的将手指往里塞，鲜血从紧挨的手指和肛门处流下来，被萨菲罗斯舔去。接着是第二根，第三根手指。萨菲罗斯抬起身体，把克劳德压成一个淫荡的姿势，两腿大大的张开，分开在萨菲罗斯的两肩，臀部高高抬起，中间插着萨菲罗斯的手指在不断扣弄，乳首被舌头含在嘴里吸，牙齿凶狠的在两个乳头旁留下了色情的牙印，萨菲罗斯去舔克劳德不断上下移动的喉结，咬住撕扯，鲜血从修长白字的脖子流下，划过胸肌腹肌，没入下身金色细密的耻毛。  
“啊……痛……”克劳德想反抗，但好像又不想，他的思想陷入一种混沌，理智告诉他应该反抗，叫他拿起剑来战斗，而又有一种魔魅的声音一直在告诉他服从，只要服从，就能获得轻松，就像士兵一定要服从上级，玩偶一定服从主人。克劳德同样蓝绿色的美丽眼睛不断闭上又睁开，但不管怎样，他看见的都是萨菲罗斯的脸，怎么样都无法逃离面前的男人。  
现在克劳德身上的衣料已经所剩无几，而萨菲罗斯还是全副武装，皮制战斗衣包裹着他的身躯，带着皮手套的手指从克劳德的肉洞拔出，发出令人难堪的声音，克劳德体内的温度将冰冷的皮手套染上滚烫的温度，萨菲罗斯用塞进克劳德身后的手指摁上了克劳德的嘴唇，轻易掰开他的牙缝将手指塞进他的嘴里搅弄他的舌头，接着手套被萨菲罗斯脱了下来，直接塞进了克劳德的嘴，口水无法抑制的从嘴角流下，又被萨菲罗斯舔去。  
克劳德的身体已经滚烫的像一个发烧的病人，他大口喘着气，眼神迷蒙，那无辜迷茫的眼睛叫萨菲罗斯肆虐的恶意四起，他一把抓住克劳德的阴茎，粗暴的用手指掐住龟头，享受克劳德痛苦的呜咽，同时萨菲罗斯的阴茎也早就勃起充血，胯部隆起巨大的鼓包，他却一直仿佛感觉不到难受，直到现在，他才把自己的阴茎从皮裤中释放，要是克劳德还神志清醒，他绝对不可能放任自己被敌人过于粗大的肉刃杀害在床上，而他现在也只是茫然的盯着萨菲罗斯的下体，像一个待宰的羔羊，对方勃起的肉刃就像横在他脖子上的屠刀，他马上就要大难临头了。  
巨大的龟头抵住了用鲜血做润滑，被惨无人道的方式开拓过的肉洞，萨菲罗斯盯着克劳德的脸，慢慢挺进下身，像一把尖刀刺进克劳德的体内。他瞬间就弹起了后背，接着整个人蜷缩起来起来，像一个被祸水烫熟的虾，萨菲罗斯把手套从克劳德嘴里取出，“住……住手，不要！”生理性的泪水从眼眶流下，而酷刑并没有因此停下，反而惩罚性的被掌掴了臀部，“克劳德，坏孩子，忘记了不能违背主人意愿的规定了吗？”  
萨菲罗斯用力掐住克劳德的臀肉，用力到那肉简直要从指缝溢出来，臀部瞬间充血留下鲜红的指印，同时另一只手用力揉搓克劳德的胸肌，然后两只手把克劳德的两股彻底掰开，让进入的姿势更加方便。萨菲罗斯的阴茎还没完整插入，一半的柱身露在外面，一半没入臀部，而萨菲罗斯还在进入，他要完整的进入克劳德体内，将他标记为自己的所有物。  
萨菲罗斯握住克劳德手，放在了他的肚子上，让他感受他的阴茎在他体内的感觉，终于，在整根没入之后，萨菲罗斯故意停顿了一会儿，才开始了激烈的性交。巨大的肉柱不断进进出出，带出白色的精液，透明的前列腺液，顺着臀缝流下，沾湿一大片床单，阴茎的摩擦和液体发出咕叽、咕叽的声音，大力的撞击让克劳德的阴茎乱颤，打在了萨菲罗斯的腹部皮衣上，冰冷的皮制触感让克劳德的阴茎更加挺立，甚至流出了液体沾上了萨菲罗斯的衣服，离开的时候拉出一条银丝，显得要命的色情，萨菲罗斯就握住他的根部，快速的抖动，看着那根粉色的漂亮阴茎像风中的草一样乱晃，手指抚弄马眼，不断用指甲刮擦尿孔，这使得克劳德再也抑制不住喉间的呻吟，青年低哑的叫床让萨菲罗斯的阴茎又涨大了一圈，他狠命的挺动，每下都撞击到最深处，他放下克劳德的一条腿，把他侧翻过来，摁住他的脸，大拇指扣进克劳德的嘴摁住他的舌头，口水从脸颊一侧流下。  
不知过了多久，这场粗暴的性事已经将克劳德折磨的陷入半昏迷，萨菲罗斯终于又一次停顿了下来，这一次他整个人伏在克劳德身上，像要杀死克劳德一样用阴茎插着克劳德钉死在床上，他射了。一股股白浊的精液灌满克劳德的肠壁，金色的发丝被汗水黏在脸侧，银色的长发垂在布满汗水的胸膛，像一张蛛网，萨菲罗斯将所有精液都射进了克劳德的体内。而在这时，克劳德已经基本又一次陷入昏迷的时候，萨菲罗斯吻住了他。  
这是这场性交中的第一个吻，这个吻有一种莫名的温柔，哪怕吻的主人眼中有这着人胆寒的残酷。但这的确是一个温柔的吻。虽然克劳德已经感觉不到了。  
克劳德不知道，在他完全陷入昏迷的一年之间，这个银发的怪物拼尽全力把他从扎克斯手里抢走，对他做出了什么样的改造，将他的身体一寸一寸把玩。  
如果这次克劳德再醒来，他可能会发现自己已经永远离不开萨菲罗斯，精神上，肉体上。他会依萨菲罗斯的一切所想，成为一个真正的专属于萨菲罗斯的人偶。  
他会吗？  
萨菲罗斯尽管了解他做了什么，但他却完全无法确定。因为克劳德总是在出乎他的意料，这次到底会怎么样呢？  
他期待着，他紧紧盯着床上陷入昏迷的俊美青年，不管怎么样，克劳德总是会属于他一个人的，不是么？即使他清醒着，克劳德也总是紧盯着他，追逐着他，而萨菲罗斯享受着他的追杀。宝条的所做不过让他有了个更新奇的玩法。  
他保持在黑暗中的凝视，等待着克劳德再次醒来。


End file.
